


Concession

by rip_to_shreds



Series: Dianakko Week 2018 [2]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dianakko Week, Dianakko Week 2018, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-10 09:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15288996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rip_to_shreds/pseuds/rip_to_shreds
Summary: You win some, you lose some, but at least you do it together. (Day 6: Anniversary)





	Concession

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:**  
>  \- swearing (if that’s not your thing)
> 
> Forewarning, y’all _really_ should read this only _if_ you’ve read the two fics preceding it. Probably won’t make any sense otherwise.

Akko will be the first to concede that her...first impression of Diana wasn’t exactly the _best_. She wasn’t lying when she told Gigi she had to share a dorm with “someone mean” in her college years.

She couldn’t be _blamed_ for making assumptions about Diana back then. Diana _had_ been extremely closed off back then.

But...maybe she _should_ have tried to get to know her better sooner than later. Offer an olive branch as a sign of peace instead of holding onto her dignity.

Akko wouldn’t even be thinking about this if not for the fact that the anniversary of the first time they met was nearing.

Huh.

They _really_ were idiots back then, weren’t they?

* * *

Now, if Akko had been pissed off by anyone else, and _really_ , she meant anyone at _all_ , she would have just stormed into her dorm, slamming the door shut all the while. Maybe she would have even ranted about it to her new roommate _instead_ of steaming hot and _extremely_ angry at the ears.

But _that_ was the crux of this issue, wasn’t it?

Because she _didn’t_ have a new roommate who wouldn’t mind her ranting about this or that. And she _couldn’t_ just _storm_ into her dorm and _slam_ the door shut, at least if she wanted to maintain _some_ of her dignity.

(Sucy would have chosen to make a comment about how she had no dignity to begin with at this precise moment, but, _well_ -)

The entire cause of this issue was that her roommate was a piece of _shit_ who looked down on her because of... _what_? Because she was lower in status or some _bullshit_ like that? Because she was pursuing a career that wouldn’t make as many bucks as law?

Whatever. There was no point getting worked up over the issue. Maybe she should head over to hang out with Lotte and-

Akko groans, only now remembering that this is her _roommate_ that she is internally complaining about, and while she may be lucky enough to get a new roommate next year, that didn’t change the fact that this year was going to be _utter hell_.

But...it didn’t _have_ to be that bad of a year. Maybe she could make it better by...reciprocating the shit Diana gave her _tenfold_.

And if there was one thing Akko could concede, it was that she could hold a grudge like a _bitch_.

* * *

Akko is suddenly dragged out of her nostalgia as her phone rings, signifying someone is calling her. She looks down at the screen and is pleasantly surprised to see Diana’s name plastered on it.

She swipes the green phone icon and puts the call on speaker.

“Ah, Akko! I, sorry for calling you so late….”

Akko smiles. “It’s okay Diana, I don’t mind. Honestly, I was probably gonna end up calling you sooner or later anyway, so it’s convenient that you decided to call me.”

“Hmm...Well, it is nice to know that I’m not disturbing you or anything like that.”

Akko laughs. “Ah, I doubt you would ever be able to do something like that. Your voice is like music to my ears, you must know.”

“Then I suppose your smile is like sunshine in my eyes, Akko.”

 _Wow_. Is it hot in here or something?

Akko chuckles, trying to mask her embarrassment, but she can tell she’s unsuccessful, practically sensing Diana’s smile on the other side of the call.

A comfortable silence eventually settles after they have exchanged a few more pleasantries, and Akko basks in it, finding it to be the most exceptional refuge.

She’s suddenly reminded of her flashback, and before she realizes it, she brings it up.

“Hey...the anniversary of the day we first met is coming up, isn’t it?"

Diana hums in acknowledgment. “Yes, I believe it is.”

Akko scratches her chin before huffing. “We really were idiots back then, huh?”

Diana is silent on her end for a while before answering. “If there is one thing I have to concede to, it’s the fact that we were _massive_ fools in our college years.”

“But at least we’re here now,” Akko cannot help but vocalize.

Diana chuckles, smooth and tinkly. “Another thing I will have to concede to, I suppose.”

Akko thinks that Diana has nothing left to say, but is soon proven wrong.

“Akko?”

“Yeah, Diana?”

“I’m glad I’m here with _you_ , to say the least.”

Akko smiles, a warmth blooming in her heart.

“Yeah, Diana. Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Think of this as a prelude to the fic that will eventually be written about their college years. It’s gonna be a long ride, to say the least. 
> 
> Also, yes, I am aware that this pretty shoddily put together (take, for example, the fact that Akko is cursing, but I'd like to think she has a potty mouth; I mean, with all that anger she has in her sometimes, it wouldn't seem too dramatic if she vents that anger with curse words), but I just wanted to get it over with since I literally had no idea what direction the other fic I’m writing for Dianakko Week should go and took that as ample reason to just, um, not write it, I guess? I mean, I suppose that’s my fault for accidentally writing a multi-chaptered Dianakko fic that would be longer than the intended 6 chapters, but, oh well, you just have to make the best out of the cards that you’re dealt with.


End file.
